Flaming of Time
by FalcoHeart
Summary: Kouha Ren. The last survivor of the destroyed world and the first person who meet face to face with the King of Alma Torran. He want to change the future and to do that, Kouha need Solomon to help him in achieving that goal by doing something only the original creator of this world could do. Repeat the time one last time.


_**The world is getting near to it's downfall.**_

 _ **Towers and buildings collapsed to the ground with humans scrambled away for their life.**_

 _ **Dark djinns appear themselves and slayed every person that in their line of sight without any mercy.**_

 _ **One by one of human race has fallen.**_

"Koumei-nii!!"

Tears gather at the corner of my pair of pink eyes when one of the dark djinn slaying my older brother. I extended my right hand so that I could reach him but my two assistants holding my left hand and dragged me towards a house that still intact on ground.

"Let me go! I should fight until the end like the rest of my family!!"

"But Lord Kouha, your magoi had already depleted several hours ago. You cannot fight in this condition."

"I cannot just run away!"

"Lord Kouha--"

"Look out!!!"

In that instant, someone push me forward and a tower fall right in front of my eyes blocking the path between me and my two assistants. A deafening silence descended around my surroundings before my voice echoes in that place.

"No! Junjun! Jinjin!!"

No one answers my call makes me cry in agony. I punch the destroyed tower rapidly and try to push it away but to no avail. The tower still in front of my eyes didn't move from the spot. Slowly, I slumped myself to the ground in defeat. The sound of another fallen tower from another place reach to my ears.

 _It hurts..._ _Everyone dies leaving me behind..._

"Why? Why I'm still alive!?"

I look at the darkened sky with full of hatred and sorrow. A lot of dark djinns can be seen floating in the sky near the dark sphere with many dark tentacles launch themselves to the world in the center. My fists clutched tightly on my clothes in anger.

 _If only they didn't appear in this world, then everyone will be alive right now..._

A sigh escape from my lips afterwards. Without care about the destruction around my surroundings, I lay myself on the ground and closing my eyes slowly.

 _Am I the only person who still living in this destroyed world?_ _I hope there is someone still alive out there._

 **I cannot believe this.**

The voice can be heard loud and clear from the direction above me. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion before slowly fluttered my eyes open. A pair of sapphire eyes looking directly at me makes me scream in shock and I smack my right hand on the guy's face.

Without waiting any second, I launched myself up by jumping from lay on the ground straight to stand. I turn around and saw the person groan in pain with his left hand on his face.

 **Your strength really is something although you look shorter than your age.**

"How dare you call me sh--"

I stop myself from continue my sentence once my eyes caught on the guy's appearance. Blue long braided hair, a pair of sharp sapphire eyes and a yellow staff in his right hand that looks like I had seen it in the past. Stepping a few steps back, my pink eyes widen in uttered disbelief after I remember where I've seen this person.

"How the hell Aladdin's father standing right in front of me!?"

 **So you really is one of my son's friends, then...**

"What kind of response is that!!?"

Aladdin's father stared at me for a long moment before he look to his left. Confuse with that reaction, I glance to my right and saw a world who started to crumble. A simple statement crossed through my mind once my eyes landed on the broken world without the other answer it for me.

"That is my world."

The other remain silent with his eyes stared emotionlessly at the broken world and his arms crossed. I clutched my fists tightly and turn towards him with sadness.

"It is true, right?"

 **Yes, you're correct.**

A pair of sharp sapphire eyes landed on me again making me feel uneasy. He grip his staff and aim it towards my direction and I swiftly step back from him in defence with my fists in front of me. Many small white butterflies fluttered crazily and circling around us.

"What is wrong with you!? I didn't do anything that makes you angry at me yet!"

 **Doesn't you notice?**

"Huh?"

 **This room is supposed to be a forbidden place where no one, a spirit nor a human can reach this place. However you, a still living human appear out of nowhere inside this room and you could also see the rukh clearly as a day.**

I'm frozen on the spot after I heard his answer. Thinking back, it really did make sense with seeing a world who no one could see from this perspective and I can also see the rukh, although I shouldn't see it in the first place. My mind started to waver with doubts about myself.

W-what had happened to me?

A deep sigh of sound caught my attention. He aim the staff straight above my head and a magic circle appear immediately. Blinking my eyes, I glance at the circle and him rapidly in confusion.

"What is that?"

 **It is a teleport magic. I will send you back to the world.**

"Wait! I cannot come back to that world, it's in a brink of destruction and..."

 **And?**

"I'm the only human who still alive in that world, right?"

 **Unfortunately...yes.**

The pain of truth struck straight to my heart. I clutched my fists tightly to calm myself down. Images of my friends and family flashed through my mind and once I remember about Aladdin, a brilliant idea appear in that instant. The other raised one of his eyebrows in question when he saw my expression change.

"Aladdin's father, King Solomon the creater of our world...could you repeat the time to the start of destruction?"

 **I can...but I couldn't do it without a specific reason.**

"How about if you repeat the time because I wish for it just like what the djinn, Ugo done to Aladdin. I reach this forbidden room where no one never came here so can't I at least got one wish?"

Deep silence happened around us at that moment with many rukhs flying happily. The two of us staring at each other waiting for the other to continue the conversation. After several minutes, Solomon silently grab his staff again and the magic circle above my head disappear. However instead, a huge transparent magic circle appear below me.

 **Alright then. Tell me your wish and I will grant it but this is the first and last I could do this magic, so don't expect for me to repeat the time again after this.**

"Don't worry, I will change something so the future will not be like this and that way, I will not coming after you for this magic again."

 **Are you sure with your decision? You will see everyone that had died right in front of your eyes to be alive again, will you okay with that?**

"No, I don't...but if I have someone by my side, maybe I could accept this with more open minded, won't you agree?"

 **Meaning?**

Kouha smile slightly and extended his hand towards the King of Alma Torran.

"Solomon, will you accompany me through this long painful journey?"


End file.
